Known disc brake assemblies include a caliper assembly, comprising a set of friction elements such as brake pads and a clamping frame, including one or more actuating elements, such as pistons, for clamping the pads against a rotor, all of which are mounted to a carrier. The carrier is typically fixed to a suspension component of the lorry or truck and the clamping frame, also termed in some cases a caliper, is slideably mounted on the carrier. The carrier has an inboard part and an outboard part connected via circumferentially spaced bridge arms (side beams), thereby defining an opening into which brake pads can be inserted and removed during servicing of the brake. The caliper, or clamping frame, similarly has an inboard part and an outboard part, again connected via circumferentially spaced bridge arms. The caliper creates a clamping force on the brake pads and as the brake pads engage the brake disc there is created a drag force which is reacted by the carrier. This translates to a braking force at the wheels of the vehicle, which can slow or stop its motion.
During assembly of brake pads into a caliper assembly, either on or off the vehicle, once brake pads have been inserted into the caliper assembly, a pad strap or pad retainer secures them in place relative to the carrier, so that the carrier prevents them from rotating relative to the vehicle. The pad strap or pad retainer generally engages separate spring members mounted to each of the brake pads so that the spring members bias the pads into the clamping frame and/or into the carrier to retain them in a substantially fixed rotational and radial position relative to the axle of the vehicle.